Disc players to reproduce the information recorded on, for example, digital audio discs are now familiar as household appliances. These disc players are however originally designed on the assumption that they should do justice to indoor placement and have thus been unsuitable for outdoor uses or for installation on motor vehicles. In order that disc players of the existing designs be suitable use outdoors or in motor vehicle, they must be more compact in construction, more resistive to shocks and vibrations, more proof against an ingress of dust, and more easy to load the discs to be played back.
The present invention contemplates provision of an automatic disc player which will meet these requirements for disc players adapted for outdoor and automotive uses.